The present invention relates to the field of ridge caps for metal buildings. More particularly, this invention relates to a roof ridge clip for a frame style building having a peaked roof. The invention is generally well adapted to metal buildings which are often used for storage on farms and the like. The invention provides a ridge clip to which a ridge cap can attach with a minimum of penetration of the exposed area of the roof panel (either penetrating the flat area of the roof panel or the major rib of the corrugation).
Roof ridge caps are attached to the roof in such a manner that fasteners, usually screws or pop rivets penetrate the roof panel or the major rib corrugation. There is a risk of rust, leakage, etc. This can be alleviated by use of weather proofing materials at additional cost and the requirement for substantial additional field time and labor.
Accordingly a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a roof ridge clip, useable to attach ridge caps along the peak of the roof, in a manner that avoids any fasteners penetrating the roof panel in an area that is exposed to weather.
Yet another objective is to provide a roof ridge clip that is easy to install, easy to manufacturer and which can be used with a variety of dimensioned ribs of corrugated roof panels while at the same time being installed with substantially minimal field time and cost.
The manner of achieving and accomplishing these objectives as well as others will become apparent from the drawings, the detailed description and the claims which follow.